Zach's Life
by StephieMarie23
Summary: Zach is in love with his beautiful wife Avery when they meet they feel in love right away but troubles happen when his old friends return that he hasn't seen for years, they didn't know the everything that happened since they last seen each other.


**Zach oh Zach where are you his beautiful wife Avery who was half Latina and half white she is tall stands at 5'6 with long legs who usually wear's Victoria Secret leggings and a random tea-shirt. Zach calls down to her Aves can you help me get up I am stuck I can't reach my wheelchair. Coming babe Aver calls as her two sons Caiden and Aidan scream Mom Caiden, Aidan being mean to me she says boys I am coming I have to help your Dad get out of bed and showered so we can go to the mall tell your Abuela. She goes to her room to see her husband trying to pull herself up by his arms ah baby here let me help you she gets him in the wheel chair and takes him to the shower and helps wash him and helps him he dressed just like she has been doing since she married him. Even though he was paralyzed when they meet she still feel in love with him and when they were married they moved into her parents house because she couldn't work she had to take care of him full time before she married Zach she taught Kindergarden at a daycare she had been working at since high-school. Zach can do most thing on his own once he gets out of bed and is dressed. Avery likes to take him with her to the grocery store and other places so he can get out of the house. Today they need to take the boys clothes shopping for their first day of First Grade. Avery throws on a old pair of flip flop and hears her husband say we need to buy you a new pair of flip flops. I am fine I love these she says as she braids her long black hair he smiles at his wife and says come here what baby, I love you thanks for everything you do for me, I love you to you are my soulmate I would not be able to live without you Avery says to him, me to Aves me to Zach says. Avery pushes her husband out the door and puts him in the car and grabs the boys and grabs her old black purse and puts the keys in the ignition and pulls they truck out and goes when they get to the mall and she helps Zach out and helps the boys out and both boys want to help push Daddy and she says sure you can but stay close to Mommy. After they buy a bunch of clothes and put them in the car they go to the food court to eat she picks up food for her family and sees her two boys telling a story about summer camp and then sees a girl with brown hair, a girl with curly blonde hair, and another one that is African American, an awkward looking boy, and an athletic one walking up to Zach. Avery walks to the table and puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him and Zach goes hey Avery this is Kelly, Jessie, Lisa, Screech, and AC Slater, guys this is my wife Avery and are twins Caiden Anthony and Aidan Davis our sons, were six the boys say. Yes they are six, what are you guys doing in Jersey Zach asks? We are visiting New York but a friend of mine told me about a beautiful inn called Hermosa Flor we thought we check that out Kelly answers. Oh we know that place well Zach says we were actually married in the garden actually it's Avery's sister place, her Great- Grandmother opened it in the 1800's and it been in the family ever since. Lisa says if you don't mind me asking what does the name mean? It means Lovely Flower Avery says, it was named for my grandmother Rosalita most people called her Rose. Wow Lisa says. Zach if you don't mind me saying your wife is hot Slater says. I get that a lot I got lucky with Aves, she is perfect in every way he says while taking the boys food out of the bag and handing it to them. So we are having lunch at the inn tomorrow you should join us Avery says. We loved to Kelly says answering for the group. Say 1 o'clock Zach says. Perfect Kelly answers. Why don't you guys join us Avery says opening her salad and tells her boys stop fighting and eat your lunch of no toys. Sure they all say. So you knew Zach in high- school before of after the accident Avery asks? Well we knew him both we meet when we were real young all of us except Slater who moved here in high- school but after high- school we lost contact Jessie says trying to hide most of the story what about you guys how did you meet? Well Avery and I meet though her brother I became good friends with him and we were hanging out are apartment because I moved out of my aunt and uncle's house with the promise he would help me and one day his sister came over to bring him groceries and he wasn't home we talked for hours she gave me her number and for two years while she was at college we talked daily she was nineteen when we meet I was twenty-one by the time she graduated college we were seriously dating she didn't care about the chair she was fine with it we were married when she was twenty- one and I was twenty- three and at twenty- four for her we had twin boys we have been so blessed in life together Zach says happily looking at his wife and gives her a kiss. That's so sweet Kelly says. We should probably go we are suppose to go someplace see you tomorrow Slater says. After his friends walk away Zach says to his wife that was weird they pushed me away when I was in my accident junior year especially after I was told I can never walk again. Avery tells him Zach maybe they are sorry lets give them a chance to show what great guy you are. Avery my wife takes care of me the man supposed to take care of the wife not the other way around they look at you and say why is she with a guy like him Zach says upset. I don't care about what anybody thinks except me and you and are boys this is are family so we live with my parents so I can take care of you and my family I have a job not what I went to college for but I help run the inn I get paid for that we can move out any time but it is easier to love their because it is one floor, my parents are great they love living in the basement apartment they did that when we were kids don't ever say that it is wrong we are together I am so in love with you I fall more in love with you every day Avery tells him. Your right I am just being stup I mean silly realizing his sons were right there Zach says. Lets go to the inn to visit my sister and tell her about tomorrow lunch Avery says. Ok boys lets go the family of four walks out to the car they all get in and drive off to the inn. The family arrive at the Hermosa Flor and walks in and sees Sofia and Valentina, Avery sister. Sofia is 5'4 two inches shorter than her sister at 30 she is single and Valentina her 4 year old daughter. She is a single mother divorced for 2 years they are really close with her sister and brother in law and also live with her parents. Sofia sees her family and hugs them and says sit sit let me get you guys some food and boys and Valentina go in the kitchen and ask the cook for some bread and tell Ryan to take you out to feed the ducks cool they say running off together. So lets sit the three go sit in the living room and tell Sofia what happened today. She tells them why you should have lunch on the patio tomorrow it will be most private place for lunch. The three adults enjoy eating and talking and having fun. **

**Authors Note- End of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it I will write more and update soon, if you review so please review. **


End file.
